


as goddesses do

by nereid



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Adultery, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: What Hera hears is: Persephone is beautiful. This does not impress her. It's only the men who tell her this, of course, Hermes with a wink, and Hephestus with a blush, with Athena rolling her eyes behind him, and Artemis not even deigning to take her eyes away from her bow, fitting a new string to it.She's a goddess, of course she is beautiful.And as if men had any sense of these things, anyway.
Relationships: Hera/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632583
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	as goddesses do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/gifts).



> prompt: hera/persephone, as above, so below

1\. 

Hera hears about Persephone long before she meets her. News travels fast, yes, you might say that, but you also might say, important news reaches Hera, and unimportant news does not, because even if sharing Zeus's bed does not distinguish you so much from others, being his sister and being his wife, and being a Goddess does, and besides, plenty know Hera and want to keep Hera on their good side.

What Hera hears is: Persephone is beautiful. This does not impress her. It's only the men who tell her this, of course, Hermes with a wink, and Hephestus with a blush, with Athena rolling her eyes behind him, and Artemis not even deigning to take her eyes away from her bow, fitting a new string to it. 

She's a goddess, of course she is beautiful. 

And as if men had any sense of these things, anyway.

Hera will judge it for herself, if Persephone becomes relevant somewhat.

Hera hears that she negotiated for herself. Six months with Hades, six months with Demeter. Now, this, this might be interesting. Because Hades has the gift of appearing gentle right up until he wants something, and then puff, he's not anymore. She rarely hears of Hades not getting what Hades wants.

It's at this point, that Hera might allow herself to be called something like intrigued.

She finds Persephone wandering the halls of the underworld, and does not introduce herself, yet. She has picked up a thing or two over the years from her husband.

"I'm surprised there was no wedding," Hera spills. Words echo in the dark hall.

Persephone raises her head eagerly, blue eyes and dark hair staring up at Hera. A bit too eager, but alright. Hera doesn't know the company Hades usually keeps in the underworld, but perhaps the girl has not seen another soul since her arrival.

"Negotiations were halted. Mother and Hades couldn't agree on a location," 

"And you, Persephone?"

"I got tired,"

Persephone's shoulders drop infinitesimally, and there is a shift in the room.

"I could help," Hera offers, "it is my domain after all."

"You are not Aphrodite," Persephone states.

"Not love, dear, weddings. Marriage. Different matters altogether."

"I'll remember that," Persephone whispers.

"I think you know it already," Hera nudges, offers, almost winks, does not. Persephone ventures a smile.

2.

Oh okay, she's really intrigued now.

3.

Hera goes back and forth, between Demeter and Hades. She goes back and forth between Aphrodite and Hestia as well, for advice. Everyone keeps wanting to out-maneuver everyone else. Hestia says "Well should've expected that, we haven't had this grand of a wedding, since -- well, perhaps never, in fact," and Hera crashes into the armchair in annoyance. Aphrodite says "Talk to Persephone, young lovers are great at maneuvering the political and official sides of things, she might make Hades at least more amenable," and Hera doesn't want to, but says, "Fine".

She finds Persephone mending a dress, how cute, doesn't she know there are others to do this?

"Hey, help a fellow goddess out?"

"Hera, hi. What kind of help do you need?" 

"Demeter and Hades are relentless,"

Persephone, careless, tears a stitch she was almost finished with.

"And we can get you some new clothes," Hera offers, perhaps clumsily, but someone needs to show the girl the ropes.

"Clothes first," Persephone demands.

They walk through the tunnels and up the clouds and down the hills and Hera takes her to her favorite dressmakers, who use nothing less than silk and precious stones and the stars themselves.

When they are back in Persephone's rooms, putting everything away, and Persephone's promised to talk to Hades, before Hera leaves, Persephone takes her hand into hers, and presses it almost imperceptibly with hers, and says, "This was fun," and kisses her cheek, well, that's new.

4.

The day that they, with Hera a full member of this wedding cohort now, finalize the location decision, Persephone smiles at her so wide, Hera wants to break her, and to fuck her. 

Mostly she just wants.

It's not easy, goddess of Marriage and all, and it is a bit unorthodox, but Hera is not merely her ichor, that which strives towards godhood and upholding her domain, Hera is other things as well, and those parts of her have decided firmly that they want Persephone, everything else be damned.

Well.

Except, of course, Hera cannot really go around breaking up marriages, can she. Zeus will never let her hear the end of it. And she does have a reputation to uphold.

5.

In the end, she kisses Persephone, while she is getting ready for her ceremony, "There, you are truly one of us now," Hera says, and Persephone keeps her hand around Hera's neck longer than Hera thought she would.

Persephone marries Hades. Hera is married to Zeus.

And if sometimes, they temporarily misplace that information and meet somewhere neither above or below, nowhere really, so no vows can really said to have been broken, well then, they're still goddesses, of course.

As if men had any sense of these things, anyway.


End file.
